The Power Wielder's
by ElementalMg6
Summary: Two 17 year old twins are brought into Middle Earth. They learn they alone can contol an ancient power. Will they embrace their destiny or let Middle Earth wilt and fade? Sucky title I know, Au HaldirOC
1. Surprise!

This is a story that is written by two people. We do not own anything recognizable as LOTR therefore all you pesky lawyers... Get Lost!  
  
Two teenage girls are swimming in their pool. They are both seventeen and are LOTR fanatics. They are about to get the surprise of their lives.  
  
"Alexandria are you up to a few laps around the pool?" she asks as  
she walks up to the pool. Alexandria looks up.  
  
"Uhh...duh raven, that's why I'm in the pool!" she smiles and looks at  
her sister's swimsuit. Raven gives her a strange look, "what?"  
  
"We're wearing opposite bikinis again. You in black and me in white."  
She stated with yet another grin. Raven rolls her eyes, "lets just  
swim okay?"  
Alexandria merely dives under the water in response. As she surfaces  
she hears her sister calling and looks towards her," what did ya say?"  
  
"I said, do you want to race?" she restated as she got in the water.  
Alexandria smiles and agrees," but only if you help me with fencing  
afterwards."  
  
"Deal." Both go to the edge of the pool, "okay, you know the drill,  
first one to the other side wins." Raven says as she moves into  
position, "on your mark, get set, GO!" both take off under the water.  
Both continued to swim on for a while until a thought hit them both,  
where is the wall?! Alexandria stops and grabs her sister and they  
surface. They look around to see a forest scene around them and  
Alexandria pipes up, "hold up," she says with a panicked expression on  
her face," we don't have trees anywhere near our house." Raven is  
about to respond when a whistle followed by an arrow lands between  
them in the water.  
  
A male voice cry's out from the shore, and the girls take off.  
Re – surfacing behind a rock all they hear is quiet. Suddenly both of  
the girls are plucked out of the water by strong arms. They are turned  
around to face their captors. Holding them are two tall beings with  
light hair. Alexandria immediately recognizes one of them. "Holy  
Crap! Your Haldir!" An arrow shoved into her face met her outburst.  
While the first guy is distracted, Raven stomps on her captor's foot  
and is released.  
  
"If you're not fond of the idea of losing both of your hands, I would  
suggest lowering your weapon." She told the first man "we don't mean  
any harm to you, we just want to know where we are, now lower you  
weapon!" she shouted  
  
As he lowered his bow Alexandria smacked him across the face.  
Outraged she spoke "Didn't your parents ever teach you how to treat a  
woman. My god it's like chivalry never existed!" Raven stifled her  
laugh.  
  
"What woman, I don't see one..." Haldir states, looking around. Raven  
just laughs at the look on her sister's face.  
  
"That one I can agree with!" she manages between laughs. Alexandria  
blushes terribly. Looking toward Haldir she began "I'll deal with  
you later."  
  
She turned to her sister with a murderous look on her face. She  
grabs three sticks off the ground and throws one to Raven. "I'll wipe  
that grin off your face you bloody brat! I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
She lunges at her sister, a stick in each hand. She tries to  
land her first blow but is blocked. She tries again and is successful.  
Raven moves to swing and knocks Alexandria off her feet. Alexandria  
flips up only to be caught by a pair of strong arms.  
  
"That's enough from the both of you." Haldir says. Alexandria  
struggles against him, wanting to finish her fight. Haldir soon tires  
of this useless struggle and heaves her over his shoulder.  
  
"No me gusta Haldir. Yo detesto Haldir. Me encanta Haldir.  
Haldir es muy caliente." Haldir ignores her cries, as Alexandria grins  
mischievously at her sister. Reaching a hand up she smacks his butt.  
  
Surprised he drops her as she runs towards her sister ready to  
continue her fight. Haldir, however recovered from the surprise grabs  
her around the waist. He traps her arms and tosses her over his  
shoulder again.  
  
The second man, who was forgotten by raven, snuck up behind raven,  
only to get hit in the knee with the stick she held, "I'll walk thank  
you very much, but if you don't trust me you may keep hold of my arm  
if you'd like." She states with a tone of authority. He looks at her  
for a moment and then takes hold of her arm. They all began walking.  
It was silent for a while, when Haldir spoke from the lead,  
  
"What are your names, m'ladies? And what is your purpose here?" he  
asked, looking more at raven.  
  
"I'm raven, and as for why we are here, well, we would like to know  
where here is in the first place if you don't mind." She asks in a  
sarcastic tone. He gives her a strange look.  
  
"We are in the golden wood, m'lady, and may I ask your name m'lady?"  
he asks, looking ahead with a quick glance to the side as a blush  
stains his pale face.  
  
"I'm Alexandria, Raven's younger sister. But only by 2 minutes."  
Haldir looks back at Raven "but how is that possible Lady Alexandria,  
when you are an elf and Lady Raven is Human?" he looks at raven  
suspiciously. He then stops for a moment and then looks back at  
raven," I have received word from the lady to confirm your sibling  
connection." He says and turns and starts to walk again.  
  
Raven stops and look to the both of them," the lady?!" they turn to  
her and nod. She begins to back away, "no way, nada, nope, not gonna  
happen, niet, I thank you for the fun time but we must be going now!"  
she breaks away from the first guy-er elf and knocks Haldir over,  
freeing her sister," come on lets go!" They both take off in the  
opposite direction of the two elves. They continue running till they  
come across a small clearing and stop for a break. A loud guttural  
sound came from behind them. Turning they are faced by the most ugly  
sight they have ever seen.  
  
There are twelve orcs standing in a circle surrounding the  
girls. Looking towards her sister Alexandria whispers "Let's drop  
kick these butt ugly things." Raven nods as they both leap up. They  
are successful in knocking two of the twelve orcs out. The two girls  
split up and continue using karate since they have no weapons.  
Alexandria whistles for her sister as all the orcs come running  
towards her. Seeing Alexandria in trouble she throws a rock at the  
nearest orc's head. "Lay off my sister you ugly oaf!" As Alexandria  
knocks out her last orc she runs to her sisters aid. Seeing that Raven  
was on the ground with a sword poised over her. She screamed and threw  
her body over ravens as the sword plunged down. Suddenly the elves  
rush in and kill the orcs. Looking toward Raven they rush over. "Alex  
no... you can't die! Why did you do that?"  
  
Alexandria looked up from her position on the ground. "Cuz I  
love ya sis. I couldn't stand you getting hurt." Tears were rolling  
down both the girl's faces as Haldir spoke. "She has been stabbed  
with a poisoned blade, we have to get her to Lorien. I will take her  
alone since it will be faster. Rumil will escort Lady Raven."  
  
Haldir bent and picked up the frail bloody form off the ground.  
Tucking his cloak around her he began to run. As they reached the  
city's borders Alexandria spoke "Haldir... I'm sorry for what I've  
done. Don't leave me I don't want to be alone."  
  
For the first time in a century a female saddened Haldir. "You  
are forgiven Lady Alexandria. I will not leave your side."  
  
Alex managed a weak smile and spoke again. "Tell my sister I  
will always be with her." As she finished saying this her eyes slowly  
closed.  
  
Haldir looked down then ran straight to the healing houses.  
  
Ok, sorry everyone for the crappy chapter but it is the first. Ok,  
well stay tuned for the next chapter. And review please! I will shower  
everyone in invisible chocolate. Oh and when Alex is rambling over  
Haldir's shoulder she is saying I don't like Haldir, I detest Haldir,  
I love Haldir, Haldir is hot. It's in Spanish. 


	2. Mucho Scary Elf Lady

When Alexandria finally woke up two days had passed. It was night and three people were surrounding her bed.  
  
One of the figures threw herself onto Alexandria as soon as she moved. "OH MY GOD! Don't ever do that to me again!"  
  
Alex smiled and as she did so she noticed she no longer felt any pain. "Ray, seriously you may be my twin sister, but one of these day's I'm going to have to hurt you."  
  
Raven smiled and sat down on the bed next to her twin. "Are you feeling better Lady Alexandria?"  
  
Alex looked towards Haldir, "Oh I see how it is I have to be fatally injured before I'm considered a Lady. You need to get a life Haldir."  
  
Alex and Raven burst out laughing at Haldir's expression. "I was joking you idiot! I'm fine thank you for asking." Haldir laughed but sobered instantly. "The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are on their way."  
  
The twin's exchanged frightened looks. "No way is mucho scary elf lady coming in here!" The twins laughed as they realized they said the same thing at the same time again.  
  
Before anyone could say anything the elven Lord and Lady had entered. "Haldir Rumil please wait outside we have something to discuss with our visitors."  
  
The brothers bowed and left closing the door behind them. Galadriel then turned her attention to the girls. "You are wondering what you are doing here, am I correct? No need to answer that I know you are." She paused and stared intently at the twins. Turning to Celeborn she spoke "These are the women from the prophecy." Celeborn nodded, then listened as Galadriel spoke to him mentally. They both turned to look at the twins as Galadriel continued. "You are here because I summoned you. There is much for you to learn and very short time for you to learn it all. You are what are known as the Power Wielders. Only you two can wield the greatest force ever created. You each can control three things, three things that are needed to protect Middle Earth from certain destruction."  
  
With that said she turned to Raven "You control Earth and Water. You also have an impressive healing power." She turned from Raven who had her mouth hanging open. "You, Alexandria control Air and Fire. You also have the gift to be able to summon things."  
  
Galadriel stopped as the twin's composed themselves . "The prophecy says that you are to determine the outcome of this war. There are certain things only you can do, and certain things others must do. I know that you know what will happen throughout the course of this war, yet you are able to change this. The less important part of the prophecy says that an elf from each major elven kingdom will fall in love with you. Now we will begin your training tomorrow, but tonight there is a feast I wish you to attend. It has already started so I advise you to hurry up and get ready."  
  
The Lord and Lady left the room, as two maids entered. "Oh my you two are very dirty! Lady Raven if you'll come with me I'll show you to your room."  
  
Raven shrugged helplessly and followed the maid out. Meanwhile the other maid had helped Alex out of bed and was ushering her into the bathroom. She left as Alexandria stepped into the tub. After cleaning thoroughly Alex stepped out of the tub and slid on a robe that stood waiting. She walked back into her room to see a gorgeous red dress laid out. Sliding it on hurriedly she surveyed herself in the mirror. The dress was a dark red with long flowing skirts and sleeves. The bodice was modestly cut and tight while the back was empty down to her waist. Sitting down at the vanity she began brushing her hair as the maid hurried back in. "Put the brush down! I'll take care of you hair."  
  
About five minutes later and Alex's hair was French braided with a ruby circlet dangling on her forehead. As Alexandria stood to leave Raven came rushing in. She was wearing the same exact thing except in a different color. Her dress was dark blue and her circlet was made of sapphires. The twins flashed each other thumbs up and headed into the hallway. They had already closed the door when they realized they had no idea where the feast was.  
  
That problem was solved when two elves came to get them. Haldir offered his arm to Alex, and his brother Rumil offered his arm to Raven, who snorted her disgust. Haldir lead them ( with Alex on his arm) to the feast where there were four seats unoccupied at the head table. Alex and Raven sat down with Haldir and Rumil next to them. Everyone was laughing and eating until Lady Galadriel spoke. "As you all know we have two visitors here. What you don't know is that they are the legendary Power Wielder's. The crowd drew in a collective gasp then applauded. "They have beautiful singing voices so they will sing something now."  
  
The two women stood up slowly and walked to a raised platform in the middle of the garden they were in. Alexandria spoke up. "I'm Alexandria and this is my sister Raven." After a quick conference with Ray she spoke again the song we're singing is called Some where out there and it's from one of our favorite soundtracks Fieval Goes West."  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
  
Someone's thinking of me  
  
And loving me tonight  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
Someone's saying a prayer  
  
That we'll find one another  
  
In that big somewhere out there  
  
And even though I know how very far apart we are  
  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
  
On the same bright star  
  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
  
If helps to think we're sleeping  
  
Underneath the same big sky  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
If love can see us through  
  
Then we'll be together  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
Out where dreams come true Somewhere out there  
  
If love can see us through (can see us through)  
  
Then we'll be together  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
Out where dreams come true They stopped singing as everyone burst into applause yelling encore. The twins spoke with each other and decided that only Alex would sing the next one. As Raven stepped down Alex's words made her whip around. "When we were seven our father died, but we listened to this song constantly." If you were with me now  
  
I'd find myself in you  
  
If you were with me now  
  
Your the only one who knew  
  
All the things we planned to do  
  
I want to live my life  
  
The way you said I would  
  
With courage as my light  
  
Fighting for what's right  
  
Like you made me believe I could And I will fly on my father's wings  
  
To places I have never been  
  
There is so much I've never seen  
  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
  
And I will do great things  
  
On my father's wings This world I'll never see  
  
My dreams that just won't be  
  
This horse's stride  
  
with one days ride  
  
Will have covered more  
  
distance than me But I will fly on my father's wings  
  
To places I have never been  
  
There is so much I've never seen  
  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
  
And I will do great things  
  
On my father's wings Someday with his spirit to guide me  
  
And his memory beside me  
  
I will be free to Fly on my father's wings  
  
To places I have never been  
  
There is so much I've never seen  
  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
  
And I will do great things  
  
On my father's wings  
  
On my father's wings  
She and Raven both had tears streaming down their faces as she finished. They went and sat back down as Galadriel said the feast was over. Turning towards Alex and Raven she spoke. "That was beautiful girl's. Your training starts at dawn don't forget. She left after seeing them both safely to their rooms.  
  
Well okay next chapter there will be a major time gap. The song that Alex sang is called On My Father's Wings it's from Quest to Camelot. 


	3. Change of Plans

To Lady Isabella and Fuzheadz- you two have stuck with me through both my stories. I appreciate it so much. If you have any comment's feel free to e- mail me (I'll send you my e-mail). Once again thank you! Ok to everyone else who might be reading this story. In the beginning it is just describing what's happening.  
  
Three months after the twins found out about their powers, they are sent  
to Rivendell to join a council. Their second to last day is being spent  
with Haldir and Rumil. Alexandria and Haldir have gotten very close and  
may even be getting engaged.  
  
Alex and Raven were crouching in the trees waiting for the "elf brothers" to come into their view. Last night they had decided to get back at them for the whole river incidence. After all Alex had said that she would deal with Haldir later. As the said elves walked into the clearing Raven formed two very sharp ice daggers. Lifting a hand Alex moved the ice so that they would land millimeters from Haldir and Rumil's heads. With a nod from Raven Alex sent those hurdling threw the air using her power over air. The ice imbedded itself right on target, right in front of their faces. Haldir automatically looked up to the trees "Okay Alexandria I know you're up there."  
  
Alex dropped to the ground grinning like a mad man. The grin vanished as she saw the playful mischievous look he was giving her. With out a word she ran with Haldir hot on her heels. Raven jumped from the tree and joined Rumil. The looked at each other and both started laughing.  
  
As Alex reached a cliff she had to stop in doing so allowing Haldir to catch up to her. As he began tickling her she knew this was the side of him only she would ever see. Haldir's tickling was relentless and left her gasping for breath. As he grinned down at her he started asking silly questions. "Now will you ever do that again?" Alex shook her head. "Who is the supreme elf now?" "You are" Alex replied crossing her fingers.  
  
The next question threw her off guard. "Will you bind yourself to me?" Alex simply gaped at him. After a few minutes of awkward silence she screeched "Yes yes!"  
  
He smiled as she hugged him very tightly. He pulled out his mother's ring and slid it on her finger. As she looked at the splendor of the silver ring the writing appeared. In elvish it said I bind myself to thee o keeper of my heart. She looked up with tears in her eyes, as she gave him the ruby necklace she always wore. "I love you Haldir of Lorien."  
  
"And I love you Alexandria" the two shared a passionate kiss before hearing Raven yelling for them. Alexandria walked just ahead of Haldir as the two made their way back to the clearing. As soon as Alex say Raven and Rumil she burst out "We're getting married!" She turned towards Haldir to see his face had gone expressionless as it always was. After many congratulations Haldir grabbed Alexandria's arm "We must get into the trees something approaches." Everyone obeyed and climbed into the trees. Just as Rumil was pulling his leg up a party of orcs came into the clearing. The four looked at each other and nodded just before Raven and Alex dropped from the trees. Calling on the power of fire and air Alex created a shield of which no arrows could past. As the barrage of arrows stopped, Alex let the shield down and concentrated on burning all the orc's she could possibly reach. Raven was doing the same except surrounding the enemy with ice. Haldir watched from the trees shooting arrows. As he ran out he watched the twins, with their blue-black hair streaming in every direction, and their blue eyes closed in concentration. As the battle ended Alexandria and Raven slumped to the ground. Haldir and Rumil ran to them calling their names as they approached. As they reached the women Haldir threw himself on the ground next to Alexandria. "Alexandria...."  
  
He stared at the now unconscious form and silently pleaded for her to wake up. Looking over at Raven he saw that Alex's sister was in the same state as she was. "Come, Rumil we must bring them to Lady Galadriel."  
  
Rumil nodded and picked Raven up, as Haldir did the same with Alex. The brothers walked quickly towards their city. As they reached Galadriel's talon, Raven woke up. "Put me down this instant you... you...oaf!" She finished with disgusted tone. Rumil did as he was told.  
  
Raven looked over at Haldir and Alexandria. "Come Haldir we must bring her to our talon, I will heal her." Haldir nodded and followed Raven. As they reached the talon they found a few packages lying by the door. Raven picked them up then hurriedly opened the door. She pointed out Alex's bed and sat next to it. After placing Alex lovingly on her bed he also sat next to the bed. As Raven held her hands over Alex's forehead a golden light seemed to erupt from inside the twins. As Raven pulled her hands away Alex stirred. As she sat up she looked around confused, suddenly her expression cleared as she smiled. "Let me guess I over used my power, right?"  
  
Raven nodded, as Alex and Haldir hugged. The two flew apart as the talon's door was opened. In flew an elfin messenger boy. "Lady Galadriel sent me to tell you all to dress for travel, for you depart tonight."  
  
Before anyone could ask questions, the boy had left. After Haldir quickly kissed Alex on the cheek he also left to change. "Wait a minute, Ray we don't have travel clothes." Raven held up an open package "We do now."  
  
Alex squealed in delight as she opened a red box. She pulled out an extravagant riding outfit. The twins dressed quickly then looked at each other. Raven was wearing dark green leggings with a lighter green shirt. Over that she was wearing a green and blue cloak. Alexandria was wearing a traditional riding dress; it was a deep red color. Over that she was wearing a pure white cloak. The girls flashed each other thumbs up. Then they set to work on their hair. Raven braided her hair then wrapped it in a bun; Alex braided her hair but left it down. Then they left to go see Galadriel.  
  
I'm leaving on Friday to go see my boyfriend for two weeks, so I won't be able to update, Sorry! I'll try to get another chapter up before I leave. 


	4. Rivendell

Hi! I'm back, sorry for the long break but if I had the choice I'd still be with D. There was no computer where I was staying so I couldn't update. On with the story!  
  
Alexandria and Raven rushed to the stables anxious to hear the reason they were leaving earlier. As they reached the fields that bordered the stables, Haldir ran over. "Alex, I just spoke to the Lady. She said you must ride early because Lord Elrond needs Raven's help. Also, I am not coming with you."  
  
As he finished saying this Alex gasped, then threw her arms around him. "I will miss you my love." As she said this Lady Galadriel approached them.  
  
"You must leave the safety of my realm to journey to Rivendell. Lord Elrond's son's have arrived and will guide you. May the Valar protect you."  
  
She turned and left as the sisters made their way to the stables. After Alex had mounted her horse star-shadow she leaned down and kissed Haldir on the cheek. "I love you Haldir"  
  
"I love you Alexandria" was the soft reply. As soon as this was said Elrond's sons rode into the room.  
  
"We will start if you are ready my ladies" said Elrohir. The sisters nodded and the four of them galloped out of the stables.  
  
After about eight hours of riding they came to a large field. The twin elf brothers stopped their horses and helped the females dismount. This time Elladan spoke "We are half way to my home."  
  
Elrohir nodded in agreement while his brother went on. "We thought we would introduce ourselves before we continued our journey."  
  
Elrohir stepped forward, "I am Elrohir son of Lord Elrond, This is my twin brother Elladan."  
  
The two girls curtseyed politely before Raven introduced herself. "I am Raven wielder of water and earth."  
  
The twins kissed her hand as Alex stepped forward. "I am Alexandria or Alex wielder of fire and air." As the twins stepped forward to kiss her hand she stopped them with a warning blast of air. "Don't touch me I'm engaged!"  
  
Elrohir nodded "Our apologies Lady Alex, we did not know. And who is the lucky groom?"  
Alex nodded in forgiveness "I'm engaged to your father." As she looked at the twins faces she burst out laughing. "Ha, You are so gullible! No I'm engaged to Haldir of Lorien." The twins smiled then climbed back on their horses. "Shall we ride?"  
  
The females nodded in agreement as they climbed back on their mounts. They continued riding until they reached the city of Rivendell. As they rode to a building people emerged from it . Lord Elrond spoke to them. "Welcome to Rivendell. Lady Raven I need your assistance in healing a young hobbit."  
  
Raven stepped forward anxiously "Is it Frodo?" He nodded, "Lead the way then."  
  
As Raven followed him in Arwen came out. "Hello, My name is Arwen, what's yours?"  
  
Alexandria smiled then spoke, "My name is Alexandria- I'm here for your father's council."  
  
"Oh, wait a minute are you one of the wielders?"  
  
"Yup, that would be me, my sister is helping your father right now though."  
  
"Very nice to meet you. Would you like to change for dinner?" Alex nodded and let Arwen lead her to her room. As the two walked they became fast friends.  
  
Arwen pointed to a door "That's your room, I'll wait out here for you." Alex nodded her thanks then walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. In the middle of the room stood a large red silk canopy bed. Around that were rugs, tables, an armoire, and a door that lead to a bathroom. On the other wall was a balcony with curtains covering the opening, Alex crossed the room and looked into the armoire. There were two or three dresses, but nothing she really liked. Concentrating on the thought of her favorite dress she held out her arms. The dress appeared in perfect condition. Smiling to herself she undressed then dressed again in the pink dress. It was a loose off the shoulder dress with satin red roses all along the hem and the waist line. The bodice was tight and the skirts loose. All of her dresses were the exact same style except for the plain ones, or the special occasion ones. She quickly took out her braid and found her blue- black hair was very wavy. Concentrating again she visualized her power necklace and a piece of pink ribbon appearing. The said articles appeared out of thin air again. She hooked the symbol necklace around her neck then used the ribbon to create a headband. She took a look in a mirror. The necklace showed a flame of fire floating on a gust of wind, the symbol of her power. She quickly slid on pink slippers and opened the door.  
  
Arwen nodded in approval of the outfit, and then led her to the dining hall. As the doors opened the previously noisy room quieted. Everyone in the room turned to see the newcomers. At one point Alex turned and noticed Arwen had not entered with her. Keeping her eyes straight ahead she found a seat at the head table that had her name card on it. She sat down and waited for the meal to begin. 


	5. Holy crap Raven is evil?

Just as the meals were about to be served four people entered the room. Looking up from staring at her plate, Alex smiled. Finally Aragorn and the hobbits had arrived. Seeing that they were looking at all the tables trying to find their name cards, she stood and walked over to them. As she approached them Pippin and Merry's jaws dropped. She smiled wider at them before speaking. "Hello. When did you guy's get here?"  
  
As they stared at her she knew she must have said something wrong. "What do I have something in my teeth?" As they continued to stare at her she realized she hadn't introduced herself.  
  
"Oh! How stupid of me! I'm Alexandria. And you're Perigrin Took, Meridoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee and you my dear fellow are known as many names, but I'll call you Estel."  
  
Merry looked at me suspiciously "How do you know are names?" The other three nodded their heads also curious.  
  
As she was about to speak the doors were thrown open by a frantic healer. "Lady Alexandria! Your sister used her power to such an extent that it has taken control of her. She is minutes away from here."  
  
After saying that he left, as Alex started yelling orders to people. "Everyone move your tables to the sides of the room then stand by them." As she looked at everyone she realized they were going to slow. "Okay never mind everyone run to the right wall and stay there."  
  
As soon as everyone was to the wall, she called on her power over wind. Picking up all the tables she moved them against the left wall. Then she ran to where all the people were standing. Moving quickly she created a wall of air that nothing could penetrate. "Stay behind this shield no matter what happens. My sister's rage will only last for about ten minutes longer."  
  
After she was done saying this she reached down and ripped off the skirt of her dress. Underneath she had a pair of skintight pink leggings. As the doors were thrown open a blast of ice came surging in. Creating a fire ball she threw it at the ice melting it instantly. Raven entered her body glowing blue. As she reached her hand up a chasm in the ground opened where Alex was standing. Thinking quickly she jumped and landed millimeters away from the hole. All of the sudden Pippin rushed out from the shield to help Alex balance herself.  
  
Seeing Pippin was in danger she forgot about balancing and fell into the hole. She just barely managed to grab the edge. Pippin rushed over now joined by Sam to help lift Alex out. However Raven saw this and sent a blast of water crashing into them. They were knocked into a wall and slumped down to the ground. Just as Alex was about to fall two hands grabbed her and hoisted her up. As Alex looked up she saw her sane sister looking at her with tears in her eyes. As Alex went to hug her Raven stopped her. "Not yet we have to complete the bond. Alex nodded and took out a pocket knife. Slitting her hand she said "My blood" Raven did the same then they slapped the bloody hands together saying "Our blood".  
  
As they finished saying that a red light erupted from Alex while a blue one erupted from Raven. As the light vanished Alex and Raven slumped to the ground hugging each other and crying. As their tears subsided they stood up still holding one another's hand. They then looked to the crowd of people still behind Alex's shield. Alex lifted her hand and the shield disappeared. Just as the girls were about to explain Lord Elrond walked in.  
  
Looking at the girls he spoke. "Well since this room needs to fixed why doesn't everyone come into the hall of fire."  
  
The room full of people nodded and followed Lord Elrond and the two girls. When they reached the hall everyone sat down and let Elrond explain things. "As you might have noticed these females are anything but ordinary. They are th Power Wielders from our legends. Alexandria controls Air and Fire while Raven controls Water and Earth. Raven was healing someone who had been touched by evil so the evil seeped into her causing the display you saw earlier. Raven however beat the evil for a few moments allowing Alexandria to help her. You see their bond is stronger then anything."  
  
He paused as everyone clapped loudly then continued. "It is said they have beautiful voices Alexandria especially so I would ask Alexandria to sing something for us."  
  
Alex blushed then stood starting her favorite  
  
Bottom of Form  
  
Some say love, it is a river  
  
that drowns the tender reed.  
  
Some say love, it is a razor  
  
that leaves your soul to Some say love, it is a river, that drowns the tender reed  
  
Some say love, it is a razor, that leaves your soul to bleed  
  
Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need  
  
I say love, it is a flower, and you, its only seed  
  
Its the heart afraid of breaking, that never learns to dance  
  
Its the dream afraid of waking, that never takes the chance  
  
Its the one who won't be taken, the one who can't seem to give  
  
And the soul afraid of dying, that never learns to live  
  
When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long  
  
And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong  
  
Just remember that in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow  
  
Lies the seed, that with the sun's love in the spring becomes the rose.  
  
Alex stopped and everyone clapped then became quiet as Alex pulled a protesting Raven up. As Raven stood up Alex whispered something in her ear and then they began to sing.  
  
(Raven)  
  
Can you hear them?  
  
They talk about us.  
  
(Alex)  
  
Telling lies  
  
Well, that's no surprise.  
  
R-  
  
Can you see them?  
  
See right through them.  
  
A-  
  
They have no shield  
  
No Secrets to reveal  
  
Both Chorus  
  
It doesn't matter what they say.  
  
In the jealous games people play.  
  
Hey, Hey, Hey.  
  
Our Lips Are Sealed.  
  
R  
  
There's a weapon.  
  
Which we must use.  
  
A  
  
In our defense silence.  
  
R  
  
Spreading Rumors  
  
So far from true.  
  
A  
  
Dragged up from the underworld  
  
Just like some precious pearl.  
  
Chorus  
  
R  
  
Hush my darlin'.  
  
A  
  
Don't you cry  
  
R-  
  
Cryin Angels  
  
A-  
  
Forget their lies  
  
Some other lines come after this  
  
The girls stopped singing and they left the room to go sleep.  
  
Ok, well how was it? Tell me in a review please! 


	6. Surprise guests

Ohh sorry guys! The songs that I used last chappie were The Rose- by Bette Midler and Our Lips are sealed by Hilary and Hailey Duff. Well without further ado on with the story.

On their way to their rooms they were stopped by Lord Elrond. "Ladies the council will be held tomorrow morning in the gardens do not be late."

The two girls looked at each other and ran off down the hallway. After turning many times they found themselves lost. Just as they were about to panic Pippin and Merry came running towards them. As they reached the girls each grabbed an arm pulling them towards the hall once more. "Wait a minute Pip! I have to change quickly I'm freezing." Concentrating once more Alex summoned up her white cloak, and pulled it on hurriedly. As they reached the hall of fire two new elves were sitting there. When Alexandria saw the first on she ran up to him and jumped in his lap hugging him to death. As soon as she got up Raven was doing the same thing. Alex smiled and spoke. "Alexander! How did u get here?" As she said this a throat clearing sound came from behind him. "Hi Baby did you miss me.?"

Alex's smile disappeared replaced by a scowl. "No I did not miss you, you worthless piece of scum!" She walked towards her ex-boyfriend and slapped him across the face. Before she could pull her hand back however he grabbed it. He pulled her to him but before he could kiss her three angry voices rang out. "Let go of my sister!" Alexander and Raven. "Let go of my fiancée!" Haldir.

As Josh let Alexandria go she ran to Haldir and was enveloped in a hug. "I couldn't let you go for months the Lady gave me permission to come here for a few months."

Alex just held him closer as her sister smiled and her brother frowned. Another throat clearing sound interrupted everyone's thoughts. Alex came to her senses. "Oh yeah! Introductions! Ok long story but I'll tell you."

She turned towards the entire population of Rivendell. "Ok well as some might have guessed Alexander is our brother. Raven and I are in fact a set of triplets but raven and I are identical. Also as you might have noticed all of out names start with Alex. Raven's real name is Alexis. So our real names in order of birth are Alexis, Alexander, and me Alexandria. Alexis is Raven, and Alexander is Xander. I'm Alex but my brother calls me sunshine. The other person here should be dead, in my opinion. Yet he thinks there's something between us. We dated for two years before he started hitting me, finally one night he went too far and pushed me down a flight of stairs. I told him it was over and left, he tried to get me back but unsuccessfully. Then I came here met Haldir, fell in love, and got engaged."

Taking a deep breath she stopped then looked towards Xander. "How did you two get here?"

Xander smiled. "I was at the jerks house to see if he had you and Ray. We fell through this weird little whole thing and wound up here."

Alex walked over to Haldir once more. "I'm going to kill him!" Haldir ran towards Josh and punched him in the stomach. Bringing him down on the ground he tried to punch him again but was pulled off of him by Raven and Xander. Alex walked over and stood in front of Haldir. Josh got up and walked behind her. Holding a knife to her throat he turned her around. Kissing her passionately he brought his fist up and punched her in the back of the head. The last thing Alex saw was Haldir rushing towards her.

Ok short I know but what do you think? Tell me in a review!


	7. Josh gets told

Ok thanks for reviewing. I won't be able to update all week because I'm going to Maine. So I'll try not to leave with a cliffhanger.

Before Haldir could touch Alex, Xander was on top of Josh beating the crap out of him. Raven pulled him off of Josh before punching the latter in the jaw. Smiling as he winced, she bent down and healed her sister.

As Alex woke she looked from Haldir to Raven then back to Haldir again. "You know I'm getting really sick of getting beat up by this idiot."

Raven smiled as Haldir helped her stand. When Alex could walk by herself she turned and strode over to where Josh was standing. Seeing he had blood trickling from his mouth she grinned evilly. "Oh sorry did they hurt you Baby?"

Josh smiled thinking he had won her back. "Well if they did it wasn't half as bad as what I am about to do to you!" Calling on her power over air she lifted him from the ground and sent him hurdling into a tree. "I hate to tell you this, but I can kick your butt without even lifting a finger. Furthermore I love Haldir with all my heart so If you ever try to touch me again I will hurt you. Not to mention what my fiancée might do to you. Oh and yeah don't even think about trying to harm Ray or any of my friends or family."

When she had finished saying that she let him down. As he started to run away she sent a wall of fire to block him. "Did I say you could leave. Hmm... I don't think so! Since you seemed so intent on harming me I'm not going to just let you go with a warning. I'll let my siblings deal with you." Turning towards Lord Elrond she asked him a question. " My lord do you mind if Josh is locked in a room with my magic surrounding it?"

Lord Elrond nodded smiling at Alex's cleverness. Haldir walked over to Alex and draped a comforting arm over her shoulders. Smiling down at her he spoke. "Also would you mind marrying us in two days time?"

Alex's eyes got as wide as saucers as she waited to hear Lord Elrond's answer. "It would be an honor."

Alex squealed hugging Haldir tightly. "Oh my god! I have to get prepared." She grabbed her sister and ran off towards her room. The men shook their heads before dragging Josh into a room previously guarded by the girls combined magic.

As Alex and Raven reached Alex's room they began planning for the wedding. After talking to some of the elves about getting white and red roses, They turned their attention to the wedding dress.

They sat for an hour saying nothing before Raven spoke. "Alex I want you to wear mom's dress." Alex burst into tears hugging her sister tightly. Their mothers dieing wish had been for one of her girls to wear her wedding dress.

Finally having all the plans settled Alex summoned the dress and the veil/headpiece. Also she summoned their parent's wedding rings that had been given to Alex. Raven left to go to her own room as Alex left to go see Haldir.

Finally finding him in the gardens she held out the rings. "Can these be our wedding rings?" He nodded seeing how important it was to her. He hugged her before he spoke. "We can't see each other after this until the wedding you know."

Alex nodded before whispering to him "I love you." He repeated the sentiment then turned to leave. He was immediately replaced by Lord Elrond.

"Because of recent events you don't have to attend the council tomorrow I know you will be busy preparing for your wedding. So I have come to ask if you and your sister will be part of the fellowship."

Alex said yes then retired to her room.

-------------------------------------------- Night of Wedding-----------

Alex had spent the previous day talking with her siblings. It was decided Xander would walk her down the isle and Raven would be her maid of honor. After deciding that she summoned a tux for her brother and had a dress made for Raven.

Now Alex was doing her hair before putting her dress on. All during the previous day and her wedding day she had worn her hair in braids. Now she was finally taking them out. After all the braids were removed her long blue-black hair was curly. She took the front part of her hair and put it up into a curled bun. Then she took her veil and attached it two a very small wreath of flowers. The she fit the wreath over the bun and went to get her dress. After sliding it on she took a long look in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous, it had an empress waist line and had a long train. The sleeves were white as was the dress but they flowed down to her fingertips. The skirt was full and had intricate beading all along the hem and train. The veil was long also almost touching the ground, with beads embroidered throughout it. After making sure she looked all right she sat in her bed and waited for her siblings to arrive.

Okay what does everyone think? If I don't have at least three reviews before I come back I won't update. Okay well get out there and review please.


	8. Wedding day bliss

I don't have any reviews but I'm updating anyway. I won't update after this if I don't have three reviews I'm serious people!

Alex stood up as Xander and Raven walked in the room. Raven was wearing a dark blue dress with a white rose wreath of flowers over her also curly hair. Xander was wearing a classic black tux. Both smiled as they saw their baby sister. Raven rushed forward to hug Alex. "You look gorgeous Alex."

Alexandria smiled as her brother also hugged her. "Don't forget you're always going to be my little sunshine!" Alex smiled again and nodded.

"Well lets go to my wedding shall we?" The three siblings hooked arms and walked to the hall of fire. The hall had previously been decorated with white and red flowers and fabric streamers. As they reached the hall the march music began playing. Raven winked at her siblings then went forward into the hall. Then Xander took Alex's arm and led her to the aisle. He lead her down to wear Haldir was standing, pushed her veil back and kissed her cheek. Then the ceremony was held. The two said their vows then slipped the rings on each others fingers. Smiling at the end Haldir leaned down and gently kissed his newly made wife. The two stepped down and their reception began. After much dancing Alex stood on a raised platform and spoke.

"As you all know I love Haldir with all of my heart and soul. He is truly my other half and so I sing this song for him."

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you

I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you

( Love Song- 311)

Alex looked up to see Haldir with tears in her eyes. He smiled encouragingly and extended his arm towards her. She took it willingly before Haldir spoke. "Now if you don't mind my wife and I are going to retire."

Haldir led her away until they were out of sight then scooped her up and ran to their talon.

Okay people three reviews then an update.


End file.
